plazmaburst2mapeditorfandomcom-20200213-history
Triggers
The Trigger box is the eighth box in the top left corner. It shows a picture of a "T" in a dynamite box. Triggers are very important to maps and can execute up to ten actions. A Little Bit About Triggers If you have multiple triggers, each should have different names starting with # (i.e., #trigger1, #trigger2, ect.). You also need to determine whether the trigger is activated at the beginning of the game or if by a region. When adding actions for triggers you must first decide the trigger action from 0 to 51. The action type is determined specifically through the parameters 'a' and 'b'. Actions (Number is action type) 0. Move door named 'a' to region 'b'. Dementions of the door and region must be the same. #Change the speed of door 'a' to 'b'. #Move region 'a' in front of region 'b'. #Chage the health of vehicle 'a' to 'b' percents. #Change the health of chracter 'a' to 'b' percents. #Change the gravity value to 'a' (Originally 0.50). #Make damage in region 'a' with the power of 'b' points. #Next level (works only in campain mode) 1-normal 0-none 2- proxy #? #Mission failed with reason 'a'. #Harm the stabilities with the power of 'a' for characters in region 'b'. #Kill characters not allied to character 'a' at region 'b' #Destroy vehicles at region 'a'. #Put character named 'a' into vehicle 'b'. #Move character 'a' to 'b' if alive. #Move gun 'a' to region 'b'. #Move barrel 'a' to region 'b' if it has not exploded. #? #Move region 'a' to region 'b'. #Deactivate trigger 'a'. #Activate trigger 'a'. #Set remaining calls of trigger 'a' to 0. #Set remaining calls of trigger 'a' to 'b'. #Set health of character 'a' to 'b'. #Make explosion at the power of 'a' at region 'b'. #Activate timer 'a'. #Deactivate timer 'b'. #Set frequency of calls of timer 'a' to 'b'. #Clone character 'a' and spawn him/her at region 'b'. #Force character 'a' 's enemies in region 'b' to hunt for him/her. #Move players at region 'a' to region 'b'. #Move players at region 'a' to region 'b' and invert x speed. #Set the AI Behaviour of enemy 'a' to value 'b'. #Change character 'a' 's team to 'b'. #Change decoration 'a' to decoration 'b'. #Set X acceleration of gravitational area named 'a' to 'b' or 0 to disable. #Set Y acceleration of gravitational area named 'a' to 'b' or 0 to disable. #Set stability damage of gravitational area named 'a' to 'b' or 0 to disable. #Set damage of gravitational area named 'a' to 'b' or 0 to disable. #Set game speed to 'a', default is 30. #Enable/disable casual mode. 1 = Enable, 0 = Disable. Allows usage of changing characters with the Tab key. #Play sound 'a' form library.Text in 'a' with color 'b' in html color codes (#XXXXXX) or with a default value #Shoe text 'A' in chat are with color 'B' defined in #XXXXXX format, or: 0 - EXOS, 1 - Player's nickname, 2 - Noir Lime, 3 - Proxy, 4 - Citizen Security #Show hint with text 'a'. If 'a' = 0, hint dissapears. #Reset current phase between calls of timer 'a'. #Allow defibs to revive teammates. 0 = disallow, 1 = allow. #Set calls of timer 'a' to 'b'. #Final scene in level 41 when noir lime said "Forward the past!" #Multiply health of character 'a' to 'b' percents. #Enable/disable psi swords. 0 = disallow, 1 = allow. #Mission complete and go to level with ID 'a'. #Zoom camera to 'a' percents. Category:Map Editor Category:Visible only on the map editor